Cylinder liners are used in various machines that employ a drive train (e.g., a planet carrier bore or a piston). The cylinder liner is placed into the bore or the cylinder of the piston and forms a surface that protects the bore/cylinder from wear. As the cylinder liner is used, its inner surface wears over time, necessitating its repair or replacement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,938 (hereinafter “'938 publication”), titled “Process of remanufacturing pump cylinder liners,” purports to describe a process for removing and remanufacturing cylinder liners so that they may be re-used. The process involves extracting the cylinder liner from the cylinder using pulling equipment and cleaning and inspecting the cylinder liner. If it is determined that the cylinder liner is suitable for remanufacture, portions of the interior surface of the cylinder liner are honed and/or ground, which removes metal from the inner diameter of the cylinder liner, causing the inner diameter to increase. The remanufactured cylinder liner can be re-used in a machine having a piston with a slightly larger diameter than the original piston. The process described in the '938 publication does not, however, allow the cylinder liner to be re-used in a machine having the same inner diameter dimensional requirements as before the process was applied.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods and systems to address the problems described above and/or problems posed by other conventional approaches.